1. Field
The present disclosure relates to zoom lens systems, interchangeable lens apparatuses, and camera systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, interchangeable-lens type digital camera systems (also referred to simply as “camera systems”, hereinafter) have been spreading rapidly. Such interchangeable-lens type digital camera systems realize: taking of high-sensitive and high-quality images; high-speed focusing and high-speed image processing after image taking; and easy replacement of an interchangeable lens apparatus in accordance with a desired scene. Meanwhile, an interchangeable lens apparatus having a zoom lens system that forms an optical image with variable magnification is popular because it allows free change of the focal length.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-047814 discloses a zoom lens system having a six-unit configuration of positive, negative, positive, negative, negative, and positive in which zooming is performed by moving a first lens unit, a second lens unit, a fourth lens unit, and a fifth lens unit, and focusing is performed by moving the fourth lens unit to the image side.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-025085 discloses a zoom lens having a six-unit configuration of positive, negative, positive, negative, negative, and positive in which zooming is performed by moving all lens units and an aperture diaphragm, and focusing is performed by moving an object-side lens unit included in a second lens unit.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-039271 discloses a variable focal length lens having a six-unit configuration of positive, negative, positive, negative, negative, and positive in which zooming is performed by moving first to third lens units, a fifth lens unit, and a sixth lens unit, and focusing is performed by moving the sixth lens unit to the object side.